


Nothing Has Changed (Everything Has Changed)

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Fall [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are awkward between Elena and Tyler after they have sex but really no more awkward than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Has Changed (Everything Has Changed)

Elena almost wishes Tyler had stayed away. If he had never returned to Mystic Falls, they never would have gotten drunk together, never would have danced, never would have fucked up against the wall. Elena can still feel his mouth against her skin and the ghost of his cock inside her. She’s glad Tyler came home, not just because he needs to be here, away from that bitch Jules and her crazy werewolf clan, but because the truth is that Elena wouldn’t give up that night with Tyler for the world.

In a lot of ways, it’s like nothing has changed. Elena and Tyler were never best friends. They’d speak to each other in passing, but nothing more. Now, they can sit at the same table at the grill, he on one side, his arm slung around Caroline, and Elena on the other, clinging to Stefan like a life preserver. They don’t talk to each other directly and nobody notices.

But sometimes it feels like everything has changed. Elena glances up and finds Tyler staring at her. He looks quickly away and she does too, but not before her face has flushed with embarrassment and lingering desire.

“Are you feeling all right?” Stefan asks her. He kisses her forehead. “You’re feverish.”

“I’m fine,” Elena lies. But she’s been sick since it happened.

If Tyler were a vampire, Elena could believe he’s controlling her dreams. But werewolves don’t have that power, or at least no one’s told her if they do. When Elena wakes, her heart pounding and her panties wet, she knows the dreams are her own.

It’s a Wednesday when something breaks inside of her and she can’t stand it any longer. Elena sees Tyler in the hall at school and takes him by the arm.

“What are you doing?” he asks as she leads him to the supply closet. Elena can tell by the wolfish brightening of his eyes that he knows exactly what she’s doing.

“What about Stefan and Caroline?” Tyler asks as Elena pushes the door closed.

“Shut up, Tyler,” she commands, and pulls her sweater over her head. He doesn’t argue after that.

At lunch that day, Elena doesn’t eat. She listens to Caroline chatter and Tyler jokingly reply, amazed that life still goes on the same.


End file.
